Ostalarion Bonepile
Character Theme Character Voice Personality Ostalarion has somewhat of a paradigm nature, varying form cool and caring, to brash and arrogant, to comedic and warm. The only stable personality that Ostalrion keeps around him is his caring for the undead,more so to skeletons. He would easily put himself in harms way for a simple skeletal minion. This reflects the rift in Ostalarion''s mind, separating the ignorant newer entity of Ostalarion, and the dark essence of the original Necromancer, Lemo. Physical Description Physiognomy Ostalarion has no real facial features,as one he keeps his head hidden at all times, and two he only has a bare skull beneath said hood. Constitution Ostalarion seems to be very tall and skinny, this being because hidden behind his robes and helmet is simply a skeleton, this being the form he choose to take after completing the ritual to become a Lich. History Year 102 B.D. - Ostalarion is born to an average gnomish family, and given the name Lemo (Though he hardly recalls it),whose names he has forgotten through the years, he would be the first born of the Gearshaft family, he would later be joined by several brothers, only one he remembers, Rebo Oldbuck, his memory being stirred by news of his brothers recent accomplishments. Year 84 B.D. - Lemo is now sixteen years old and after showing potential in spell-crafting he begins his training as an Arcanist. Year 67 B.D. - After leaving home to do some study abroad he come upon some ancient highborne ruins, in these he finds an ancient spell book written in what he could distinguish as Darnassian (having learned it simply as an exercise, and for the fact of reading old Highborne spellbooks), the book however turned out to be that of a Necromancer, documenting the early uses of it by the Nathrezim, after reading of it's power he decides to begin learning in in secret. Year 41 B.D. - After such careful attempts at hiding his practice of Necromancy he is caught by a random traveler, having been applying cosmetic makeup to hide the effects Necromancy was having on his skin (with a ghoul right next to him holding a mirror) he is forced to kill the other Gnome, fearful for his well being he severs all ties with his family and leaves Gnomeregan, going to hide in the mountains of Dun Morogh. Year 0 - Lemo catches rumor of Green Skinned beast in the swamps during one of his disguised treks to Ironforge to buy supplies and sell some furs and skins he had collected to earn money. He dismisses them as rumor. Year 1 - Lemo hears that these rumors were true and beings known as Orcs have invaded Azeroth, Lemo in a panic buys supplies and bulks and shuts him self in his domicile within the mountains. Year 5 - Lemo hears of the Fall of Stormwind from scouts he made with the corpses of Hawks, learning of the Orcs use of Necromancy, this intrigues him, but he is content to remain in the mountains, animating dead bears to do his hunting for him to survive, at this point he needs little to eat anymore, the effects of Necromancy slowly causing him to pass in Undeath.. Year 8 - After having little to nothing to do with the Second War, besides a single Orc Scout the found his mountain, once killed Lemo dissected him and learned of the Orcs anatomy. He hears the rumors of a mass amount of Undead being seen in lordaeron, he becomes content to leave his home and travel North. Upon arriving he is able to get into the Cult of the Danmed, learning some more advanced Necromancy than he had been able to teach him self from the book he had found. Year 20 - After all the preparations he helps in the releasing of the Plague and fights bravely with the scourge in the third war, miraculously surviving the whole ordeal, and continues to serve the Scrouge after the defeat at the World Tree. Year 22 - He travels with the Scourge to Northrend, but as the Lich King becomes part of the Frozen Throne he leaves and returns to the Eastern Kingdoms, finding a homage in the Eastern Plaguelands. Year 25 - While traveling the waste of the Plaguelands Lemo comes across what seems to be an ancient pillar, after examining the pillar with various detection spells he learns that the pillar is a scion of Necromatic energies. Upon learning this he begins sapping the energy of the pillar and forming an artifact that would lead to his ascension, The Nega-Crystal (He was not good at naming things) Year 28 - After learning how to use the crystal to it's fullest he finnaly decides to take the ultimate step in his rank of a Necromancer, he decides to preform the ritual to become a lich, but instead of taking the form of a generic Lich, he chooses to form a different body, a simply skeleton that could be passed for a Forsaken, so that he might find cover in the ranks of the Banshee Queen. Through a single accident during the ritual Lemo's personality becomes overpowered by another he did not know existed with in him, one that not only longed to rule, but also one that wished to rule with kindness and power, upon the finishing of the ritual the new being stands up in his skeletal body and looks around to see his transformation had stripped all of his numerous minions of their flesh, leaving behind animated Skeletons, taking this as a sign he spoke aloud to his subjects, "From this day forth I shall be known as Ostalarion Bonepile (He woke up on a pile of pones), the Skeleton King...or maybe Lord sense I don't have a kingdom yet...we'll work on it." Present - As of now Ostalarion scours Azeroth looking for various skeletons to raise and send to his base in the Ostalramus floating above the waters of the Lost Sea, to eventually take to a remote island in the Great Sea to form his skeletal Empire. Weapons Sceleton, Blade of the Bone Lord This blade was forged by Ostalarion on the ocassion of his ascent into lich-dome, the skull of the blade is crafted of a segment taken from the Crystal Ostalarion had formed from the pillar, with it he can form small green tears that his various raised Skeletal minions can step through, the longer he channeled energy into the blade the larger the tear he can open and the longer he can sustain the tear. Spellbook of Squele This somewhat heavty tome is the spellbook found and then added to by Lemo, though Ostalarion does not carry it with him at alltimes like he does his famed sword, it is still an important relic to him. The Skull of Lemo This is the skull that remained from Lemo's gnomish body, and within it is a smell gem, this gem being used as the Phylactery of Ostalarion, and the skull hidden among his various bone piles, where no one but him can find it. Lemo's Staff his was the (for him oversized) staff that Lemo stored alot of his Necromatic energy into, it bearing two small gems similar to that of Ostalarions blade, it was what Lemo would use in battle when he was still a Gnome, though now a days it lays within Ostlations domicile unused. Minions Note: One's skeleton weighs about 15% of their total weight, so the weights of these minions are based with no armor, so they will be generally low in value Leeroy Johnson, The General Weight: 42 lb Height: 6'2 Quote: "My blade for the Empire!" Raised from the corpse of a long dead commander of a kingdom lost to time, Leeroy (So named for a Gravestone found near to the corpse) is the general and leader of Ostalarions warrior caste of Skeletal minions, through various rituals not only has the Skeleton regained most of it's sentience (Though his loyalty is bound to Ostalarion against his will) but as well retains his battle knowledge and prowess, he was one of the first minions raised by Ostalarion. Last Word: "My life for the King!" Constantine Bellermine, The Archmage Weight:18 lb Height: 5'2 Quote: "We are beings of undeath, as we were birthed by the arcane magics, so too shall we master them." Stolen from the Graveyards of Dalaran themselves this Magi was once an Archmage of the Kirin Tor, now raised as the Skeletal Mage Lord of Ostalarion's forces, Constantine is responsible for the leadership and mentoring of the Skeletal Spell-casters under the wing of Ostalarion. Last Words: "I hope this spell doesn't backfire Commander Greg Jenning Weight:30 pounds Height: 5'9 Quote: "If you have a problem with my undeath, I suggest you either draw your blade, or walk away." Greg Jennings was a simple soldier stationed in Durnholde, until he was killed during the Orcish attack on Durnholde, years later shortly after the Cataclysm, his corpse was dug up by Ostalarion during his visit to Hillsbrad, he charted the skeleton with various others back to his base in the Plaguelands where he preformed the rituals to raise him into sentient undeath, upon which General Leeroy chose to take the aspiring Skeletal Warrion under his wing, naming him his Commander and right hand, teaching him all he knows. Last Words: "I think there's a spear in my ch-" Stephen Brighthallow Weight: 22.5 lb Height: 5'4 Quote: "You know what this area could have...more bones." A tale of just being unlucky, Stephen was an aspiring architect for the rebuilding of Hearthglen, until he was ambushed outside of it's gates, killed, stripped down to his skeleton and raised into undeath mearly for the fact that Ostalarion needed an architect for when he finally built his kingdom, Stephen serves as Ostalarion's Head Architect. Last Words:"Who the hell are you." Frank Bonehallow, The Doctor Weight: 37 lb Height: 5'7 Quote: "This won't hurt a bit, because you're undead, perhaps you would like an extra arm this time." Frank was actually an Undertaker in life, and due to his time being spent around undead all the time, and being a budding arcanist, he took up the craft of Necromancy, but assuredly after being found out he was executed by being buried alive, he was found by Ostlarion a few years after his death, Ostalarion thought of the perfect position for this Necromancer, he would be the "doctor" of his kingdom, repairing any damaged Skeletons through spare bones and necromantic healing. Last Words: "Umm guys...why am I in this coffin...what's that sou-IS THAT DIRT!" Maximus Constello, Champion of Ostalarion Weight:45 lb Height:6'2 Quote: "I will slay you all in the name of the Skeleton King!" The very first minion raised by Squele all those years ago in the mountains of Dun Morogh, this Skeleton has been along side Ostalarion all through out his years as a Necromancer, though lacking the strategic awareness of Leeroy, Maximus is a master at singles combat, earning him the title as Ostalarion's Champion, he serves his master with the utmost loyalty, his loyalty has earned him the ultimate and glory of wielding a runed blade inscribed with various runes of Necrotic properties. Last Words: "This...this is not healthy" Arthurian Lightbarrow, The Arch-Bishop Weight: 35 lb Height: 5'6 Quote: "All will worship him in the end, for he is the one that has given us this new life" Arthurian was once a humble priest of the light, he lived and died with honor, but upon his corpse being stolen form the graveyard of an Abbey Ostalarion decided he needed someone to teach his beliefs, a religious leader to teach his Skeletal citizens why they deserve a spot in this world, and preaching of the Echo of Life, and the only way of achieving it...through complete loyalty to their Lord Ostalarion. Along with his knowledge of the religious studies he has developed a unique form of healing using Necromancy, through the control of Negative Energy that is ever present in the universe he can rejuvenate his fellow undead, though not healing physical wounds, he can restore their reserves of energy, or give them temporary boost in power. Last Words: "May the light take me into her loving embrace" Investigator Richard Lemmings Weight:37 lb Height:5'4 Quote: "Ahhh here's the cause of death...it's a sword through the chest." This unfortunate investigator had been hired for the unsightly job of finding the stolen corpse of a widow's husband, upon finding said corpse he was ambushed by Ostalarion, though he killed him, Ostalarion admired his skill in being able to find him...So basically he had nothing better to do than raise the man and give him a new suit and hat, naming him his personal investigator for life..err...unlife. Last Words: "So here is the corpse...where is the GRAH!" Quotes "I'll have you know, skeletons are just as much a person as any undead, and any undead is just as much a person as any human or orc...now in the name of all that is unholy, OPEN THIS GATE!" - When locked out of a Kingdom that allows (but discriminates against) undead, that wouldn't let him bring in his Skeletal minion that was traveling with him. "It's not that I hate all other undeads, it's just I love skeletons more than the rest of them." - When asked why he only raises Skeletons "You have made a grave mistake...I am the Bone Lord, Ostalarion! I am the King of Skeletons... I am the patriarch of these people, my people, and I WILL NOT, stand idly by as you harm my people, you will pay with your bones, YOU WILL SERVICE THE DEAD FOR ETERNITY!" - To an Order of Paladins that assaulted his ruins and killed a force of his Skeletons